Pretty Little Countertenor
by petgirl629
Summary: Kurt Hummel, an openly-gay 17 year old boy, ends up in trouble when he falls in love and the relationship gets complicated. He comes back after being in Iceland for a year or so, his friends have gone their seperate ways. His clique leader is gone too and he now has to face the challenges being thrown at him. Ezria:the klaine version! Loosely has a pll theme to it
1. The new teacher

Kurt Hummel, a bright aspiring singer and actor was only 17 when he met the person, who he believed was his soulmate. He had recently returned from a year long trip to Iceland, with his father, step-mother and stepbrother, who was actually younger than him by a few months.

Today marked the two year anniversary of the disappearance of Santana Lopez. In middle school, Kurt and his friends were all bullied, teased, or considered an outcast. Santana had invited him to sit with her at lunch one day, and had become best friends. Later on, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany S. Pierce joined them. They had formed a group, a clique, and were the most popular kids in eighth grade. But the summer before ninth grade, They slept over at Rachel's house, and when they woke up, Santana was gone. They couldn't find her, and so after two years had gone by, they had a feeling they would never see her again. Until they found a dead body wearing her cheer uniform, in the backyard of her old house that summer.

The friends were had distanced from each other, not having Santana there. They didn't have anything in common other than her really.

A few weeks before school started, Kurt's family flew back home. Kurt had come back, and realized that his friends weren't even talking to each other anymore. Tina had become best friends with Quinn Fabray. Quinn was infamous for being queen bitch at the time, being head cheerleader and dating the quarterback. Rachel, well she was still Rachel, but she was a sadder version of herself. And Brittany, was dating the kid in the wheelchair, Artie. Brittany was still a cheerio, and still very naïve in many ways.

Kurt entered his room. It was the night before school started and he wanted to go out for a little fun. He was wearing a simple, yet still very stylish outfit. He had on a white button down with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of black skinny jeans, and dark striped vest, with a black ascot. He has finally gotten his hair styled into a coif, as he slipped on his shoes. He began rummaging through his drawers looking for his fake I.D. from back when he and his friends would sneak into bars and clubs together. He slipped it in his pocket, and picked up his cell phone, and looked at himself in the mirror. He began adjusting his clothes until he was satisfied with the way he looked. He headed out the door, and despite the fact that he was still jetlagged, he was ready to go out for the night.

He had heard about this new karaoke bar in town from Rachel, and wanted to check it out for himself. It didn't seem very busy for a weekend, but it was Memorial Day and a lot of people were spending time with their families. He thought this would be a perfect opportunity to go inside.

When he went in, he saw a tall, rugged man who had dark curls and was singing "Teenage dream" by Katy Perry. Kurt had to admit, that this guy was pretty good. He sat down to watch, as he stared at the man who was singing and dancing to his heart's content. Kurt clapped when the song was over, which had caught the attention of the man who was just singing.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience" the man said, grinning at Kurt.

"You were great! That's one of my favorite songs, and you killed it!" Kurt said, expressing his excitement.

"Uh, thanks..." The man replied.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to check this place out, and I heard you singing, and I couldn't resist listening" Kurt blushed, the man he saw before him was incredibly hot. His Amber eyes glowing, his curls falling loosely around his face, and the amazing ass. This was no man, no this was like a god, sent from above, Kurt thought.

"I'm Blaine by the way" the man said outstretching his arm to shake the younger man's hand. "Kurt" he said, shaking the man's hand.

"So, uh, Kurt, do you sing?"

"Yes actually! I want to be on Broadway someday." Kurt said shyly.

"I'm majoring in theater this year. I just got my bachelor's degree" the man said sitting down. Kurt sat down next to him, crossing his legs, and staring intently at the man.

"Um, I'm actually still working on my degree..." Kurt lied, as he wasn't out of high school yet.

"I really like this song" Kurt said, hearing the all too familiar song on the speakers.

"B-26" Blaine told him the number on the jukebox, flashing a smile at him.

"I love this song , I haven't heard it in a while. I was in Iceland for a year with my family, and all of the music I listened to wasn't even in English." Kurt said, as he got up from where he was sitting. He grabbed two of the microphones, and tossed one to Blaine.

"Care to join me?" Kurt asked him, smiling his toothless grin. Blaine smiled back, as if saying yes, and joined the chestnut haired boy on stage. Kurt had queued up "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and they sang the duet together in perfect harmony, their voices balancing out one another's.

"OOH WAIT!" Kurt practically yelled out in excitement, remembering the song that he'd wanted to sing earlier. Kurt whispered something to the DJ that was inaudible to Blaine.

The instrumental version of defying gravity started playings and Kurt's face soon became very serious. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, preparing himself to sing the higher octaves in the song.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.

His voice became almost squeaky on 'rules', as he hit the high note.

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

Blaine was in awe as Kurt's voice shifted flawlessly from the high notes to the lower ones.

It's time to try

Defying Gravity

I think I'll try

Defying Gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity...

Kurt continued singing the song, and he actually was able to the hit the F sharp note, which he hadn't been able to hit ever before. Kurt stood on stage blushing, nervous of what Blaine would think of him. He felt as if he missed every note, when in reality, that was the exact opposite.

Blaine stood up clapping and cheering. "Wow, you have an amazing voice, I've never heard a guy hit the sharp F on that song! That was amazing. Could you, possibly sing another song? Please?" Blaine asked, flattering Kurt to the point where Kurt's face had turned bright red.

"Thanks... Um what do you want me to sing?" Kurt asked sheepishly, shuffling his feet around.

"Anything, I guess" Blaine said, shrugging.

Kurt grinned and picked out another song to sing for Blaine, the rugged ,just out of college, hottie. He was sitting in front of the stage, staring into Kurt's glasz eyes, and all he could do was wonder about Kurt.

He decides to sing "The boy next door" because there are low and high notes in it which he knows he can hit. His voice can hit a total of three octaves, making him a countertenor. His voice was very rare, but that was something that Blaine would find out in a few seconds.

"Wow, so let me get this straight, you're a countertenor? In all of my years as a musical theater enthusiast, I've never met a countertenor, let alone heard one who snag as beautifully as you do" Blaine said flattering the boy, who was now sitting across the table from him. This only caused Kurt to blush out of embarrassment. He looked at down at his feet, which were every so often touching Blaine's unintentionally, of course. Blaine had a beautiful smile, and Kurt could tell by the look in Blaine's eyes, that he was enjoying Kurt's presence.

"I think I'd like to get to know you a little better" Blaine said softly. Kurt flashed him a confused look, curious as to what Blaine meant. "Meet me in the men's room" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The curly haired young man was succeeding at arousing Kurt, who got up and chased after him.

Blaine was fixing his hair in the mirror when Kurt walked in. The young man walked towards the boy with shimmery glasz eyes, and placed his palm on Kurt's cheek, and then leaned in to kiss him. Kurt didn't realize that Blaine liked him in that way, and was shocked when their lips touched. Kurt decided not to pass up on the opportunity, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning in for another taste of Blaine. Their lips collided as they kissed gently. Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and lifted him up onto the countertop where the sinks were.

The young man had parted his lips and slid his tongue along the bottom of Kurt's lower lip, as if asking for an entrance into Kurt's mouth. Kurt had happily obliged, as their tongues were exploring one another's mouth, sucking and licking on their lips. Kurt had tangled his fingers into Blaine's soft dark curls. He was lost in the lustful kisses, the taste of the young man on his lips that drove him wild, and he swore was causing his lips to tingle each time they touched. Blaine's hands were running Kurt's thighs, and he had practically touched all over Kurt's petite body. Kurt thought he was going to pass out from the mere fact that he was having an intense make out session with this incredibly gorgeous man, that could've been mistaken for a male model. It was about ten o'clock, when Kurt realized he'd been making out with Blaine for over two full hours. Blaine only parted to catch his breath, and had proceeded by laying kisses along the side of Kurt's neck, which cause the chestnut haired boy to tilted his head back and moan very softly from the pure bliss and pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Blaine wanted to go further, but Kurt stopped him, saying he wasn't ready, and they parted goodbye for the night.

Kurt walked home and returned around midnight, he was able to sneak in through his window so his parents wouldn't notice, and tried to get ready for bed.

There was only one problem; he couldn't wipe that dorky look off of his face. His eyes were enlarged and he had a dorky, and cute smile across his face. He was dazed and couldn't get Blaine off of his mind. He really liked him, and was glad they had exchanged numbers before he left.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he realized that someone was texting him. His eyes lit up when he saw who the text was from.

Blaine: I had a great time with you ;)

Kurt smiled, and hesitated before replying.

Kurt: me too ;)

Kurt put his phone down on his desk, and got ready for bed. He was really bummed out about starting school again tomorrow, but he was also excited to see his friends again. He was even more excited for musical theatre class, which was his first class of the day.

-Next day

Kurt was surprised to find out that his friends didn't really talk to each other anymore, but he knew he could always rely on his best friend Rachel Berry, who was in his Musical Theatre class. "So how are you adjusting to being back?" Rachel asked making casual conversation as they walked down the hallway together.

"It's been a pretty easy transition, and I missed you guys while I was away" Kurt told her, as they opened the door to the classroom, which was actually the school's auditorium. Kurt sat next to Rachel towards the front. She began filling him in on everything that happened while he was away, and normally, Kurt would've enjoyed this. However, at that given moment, all he could think about was the night before, and he swore he could still taste Blaine on his lips. Not that he minded.

Rachel was too busy blabbering( as usual), to notice that Kurt's mind had wandered off to somewhere else.

The bell rang and he lost his train of thought. He was so busy doodling Blaine's name all over his note book in as many fonts as he could, to even notice the teacher. Who, upon seeing his name on the attendance list didn't think it was the same Kurt from last night, because he was in still in college, or so he thought.

When Kurt's name was called, he shouted "Here!" He then hid his notebook in his bag. Blaine had thought that he recognized the boy at first, but again knew his mind was just messing with him. When Kurt saw his teacher, he blushed, and thought it was just a coincidence.

Blaine had been able to get a good look at Kurt, when he realized, that it indeed was the Kurt from the night before, blushing next to the overly confident brunette sitting on one side of him. They caught each other's glance and everything was silent for an entire minute.

"Holy Shit" Mr. Anderson's jaw practically fell to the floor, as he was shocked at the fact that he had been making out with a kid who was now his student. Kurt couldnt stop staring now matter how hard he tried.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, the text was from an unknown number.

"Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do.

-A"

Kurt began panicking, and was curious as to who in the hell could've known what had happened between him and Blaine, err, , last night. Despite it only being a hot and very long, make out session at the karaoke bar, it wasn't like they had sex. But the fact that someone who has his number knew what had happened was freaking him out. He just sat there, frozen for the rest of class, scared of who this "A" was and how they knew his secret. It wasn't like he meant for any of this to happen. He had no idea that Blaine would be his teacher, and let alone that he would ever seen him again. He was an absolute nervous wreck by the end of class.


	2. Piano man

Kurt didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should just avoid his teacher, or face him. He was afraid that Blaine would say something that would hurt him, or that Blaine hated him. He wanted to cry right there and then, but he knew he couldn't. Not on his first day back and in front of his new teacher, who he had a massive crush on. He didn't want to embarrass himself further. He ignored Rachel, who again was blabbering on about something that didn't interest him. He only looked up when he realized that his teacher was calling on him for something.

He leaned over and whispered to Rachel "what did he ask me?"

"He needs to know about your vocal range so he could give us assignments that fit our voices" she said smiling at him. Kurt sneered, knowing that Blaine clearly knew his singing abilities as he had heard him the other night.

"Oh, um I believe it's called a Countertenor. My vocal range is between an A5 and a Bb5 approximately. I only know this because Rachel told me so" Kurt wasn't trying to sound like a douchebag, but a few of the students stared back at him and gave him glaring looks of disapproval.

"Oh really? Would you like to prove it? Because three octaves is highly unheard of. Maybe this could be a learning opportunity for your fellow students" Mr. Anderson said, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking a little. looked incredibly sexy, at least Kurt thought he did. He couldn't say no to his teacher who was flirting with him, afterall, it would've been incredibly rude of him. After warming up his vocal chords, and clearing his throat a few times, he stood up, with his head held high and sang the lowest note he could sing. He gradually sang up to an A5 which made some of the students who had sensitive ears cringe, and wrinkle their faces. Just as Kurt was about to sit down, the bell rang. But Kurt didn't follow Rachel to her next class.

"Yeah, I just have some questions to ask him, you go ahead without me, I'll get a late pass to Trig." Kurt called out to Rachel, who was already walking out the door and heading to her next class.

The door slammed as Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang left the room. Luckily, the auditorium doors had no windows, so they didn't have to worry about being seen together. Kurt dropped his stuff, and slowly approached , as he now had to call him. He was really embarrassed and blushing so much he looked redder than ever. He could feel sweat begin to fall from his forehead. He was too nervous to talk to Blaine, but he knew that if he didn't do it now, he never would get the chance to.

"Well, I'm glad to see such an amazing singer is one of my students. You know, your voice is impressive. But I have a feeling you need some work on the higher notes, I could see you getting nervous during your performance" Mr. Anderson said, trying to keep it together, but the sweat on his hands was becoming more obvious.

"I've been working on it for a while. But I'm up for private lessons if that's what you were going to ask me" Kurt said, his voice became higher as he got neevous, which didn't help.

"Yea, I just have to check my schedule..." He trailed off as he looked at his calander "... Crap, looks like I've got to run glee club, once a week, work with the theater kids on the play on Wednesdays, Tuesdays I have yoga, and Thursdays are teacher meetings. Sorry. I'm not after school on Fridays, but I have an apartment that isn't too far away, and I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal if you stopped by every once and a while for lessons" Blaine told him, as he flashed a smile and looked up at him, staring into Kurt's gorgeous glasz eyes.

"Th-that sounds good" Kurt stumbled over his words, and was starting to get sweaty.

"Is it hot in here?" Blaine asked Kurt, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt to cool himself off. Kurt could only stare at his chest, and it was goving him a crazy urge to kiss his teacher right then and there. But he couldn't, he had to get to his next class.

"It is now" Kurt blushed.

"You know, as crazy as it is to have you as my student, I'm pretty lucky to have such talented students" Blaine was flirting with Kurt, even though Kurt wasn't sure if he was or wasn't. even though he was glad that Blaine wasn't even mad at him, but was rather enthralled, he had to get to his next class before Rachel suspected anything.

"Can you sign me a pass to my next class?" Kurt said handing a pen to Blaine, Kurt's fingers tingled as their fingers brushed up against each other during the exchange of the pen. It was an odd feeling, but Kurt knew that if he already felt this way about him, he couldn't imagine how Blaine felt.

"Do you have to go?" Blaine whined, knowing that he would have to go all day without seeing Kurt, even though he'd see him in glee club later.

"Yea, I don't want Rachel to expect that anything a going on" Kurt told him, running his fingers through his hair. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _ **having fun with your teacher? You better tell your little secret to your friend or these pictures will be seen by everyone in school -A**_

underneath the text was not one but two different pictures of him and Blaine at the karaoke bar, in one of which they were making out seductively. In the other one, Blaine had his lips on Kurt's neck, and Kurt had his mouth open. Kurt gasped at the sight of the pictures, and didn't even know what to make of it. He was in utter and complete shock. Blaine stared at him and handed him the slip of paper and pen.

"What's wrong Kurt, you seem upset?" Blaine asked, feeling concerned about Kurt.

"It's nothing, really" Kurt responded hastily, taking the pen and slip and placing them into his bag. 'How did they find these? Aren't there supposed to be no windows and no cameras in bathrooms for a reason?' Kurt thought to himself panicking. He rushed to gym and it wasn't even as late as he thought it would be. He unzipped his backpack and gave the slip to his teacher. He sat down next to Rachel on the bleachers, since they didn't really have class today. Kurt decided that he would wait until glee club to tell Rachel what was going on, but in the mean time, he worried about who this 'A' was and how they knew about him and Blaine.

It was finally Friday afternoon, and Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine's apartment. He drove home from school first, and told his parents he was going to hang out with Rachel. He got in his car and turned on the radio, after turning the key in the ignition. He buckled up his seatbelt, as to not hurt himself, and he was off to see Blaine in no time. But when he turned on the radio, the strangest thing happened. He could've sworn he heard Katy Perry's Teenage Dream playing. That was the song Kurt had heard Blaine singing when he walked into the Karaoke bar about a week ago. He smiled, remembering how amazing Blaine's voice had sounded, and how beautiful his smile was. He couldn't help but sing along, while keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't realize how close Blaine's apartment was to his house, because when he got there, the song had just ended. He found a parking spot, and navigated his way up to where Blaine's apartment was. He knocked on the door with a 3b in gold plating on it. He heard footsteps walking towards the door before it opened.

The doorknob turned on the outside as the door was being opened. A hot young man appeared from behind the door, his name was Blaine Anderson.

"Hey Kurt, glad you could make it!" Blaine said, not realizing that he had wrapped his arms around Kurt. Who didn't object to the squeezing and comforting feeling of his teacher's strong arms. He gave in and hugged him back. The hug didn't last very long, and Blaine was clearly embarrassed as he looked down and rubbed the back of his own neck. Once they were inside, Kurt could see that his apartment was actually bigger than he had imagined it being. There was a very expensive, and well taken care of piano in one corner, which Kurt had assumed Blaine could play.

"You play piano?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, you wanna hear something?" Blaine asked, walking over to the piano. He sat down on the bench then pl aces his fingers over the keys of the piano. He tried to think of a good song to play, when he remembered he knew how to play "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. He moved his fingers around in the keys, and started to play the intro of the song, before he opened his mouth to sing. 'I can't even believe he's in my class let alone in my apartment, I must be really lucky to have found a cute and talented young singer' Blaine thought to himself, getting distracted by Kurt's beautiful eyes, and his cute toothless smile that was more of a grin. Blaine started singing the song, that he remembered very well from when he first learned to play it a few years ago.

 _It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

 _The regular crowd shuffles in_

 _There's an old man sitting next to me_

 _Makin' love to his tonic and gin._

Blaine's fingers glided across the piano keys beautifully, and his voice, deeper than Kurt's, was still very beautiful and made Kurt feel waves of pleasure wash over him just listening to Blaine playing the piano and singing to him, and just to him.

 _He says Son can you play me a memory?_

 _I'm not really sure how it goes_

 _But it's sad and ita sweet and I knew it complete_

 _When I wore a younger man's clothes._

 _La la la de de da_

 _La la de de da da da_

 _Sing us a song your the piano man_

 _Sing us a song tonight_

 _Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

 _And you've got us feelin' alright_

Kurt was admiring Blaine as he sang beautifully, he just stared at him in awe.

 _Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

 _He gets me my drinks for free_

 _And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

 _But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

 _And the waitress is practicing politics_

 _As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

 _Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

 _But it's better than drinking alone_

 _The piano sounds like a carnival_

 _And the microphone smells like a beer_

 _And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

 _And say "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

 _Oh la la la de de da_

 _la la de de da da dum_

 _Sing us a song your the piano man_

 _Sing us a song tonight_

 _Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

 _And you've got us feelin' alright._

Kurt clapped for Blaine, after he finished, causing Blaine to become bright red in the face.

"Stop it, you're better than me." Blaine told him.

"No I'm not, your voice is so much sexier than mine is" Kurt said, moving over to the bench to sit next to Blaine. Kurt's fingers grazed along Blaine's as he put his hand on the bench. Blaine instinctively grabbed Kurt's hand, and place his other hand onto of Kurt's shoulder. They leaned towards each other, and kissed one another gently, closing their eyes. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, and deepened their kiss. Blaine pulled apart, realizing they were about to fall off, and took Kurt's hand, leading him to Blaine's bed which was in a seperate room in the back.

"Don't you think this is better?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a light peck on the lips

. "Much" Kurt whispered.

both of them were getting turned on, and felt the need to rub their hands all over each other's bodies.

(...to be continued )

* Hey! Thanks for reading my story, I hope you guys like it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I'd love feedback, and the higher the vote count is for the story, the quicker I'll put up another chapter, and since tommorrow is my last day of school(YAY) I'll have more time to write for you guys :D please leave feedback if you have any! I really appreciate it!


	3. Lost Boy

Blaine threw Kurt onto his bed, kissing him passionately as Kurt rubbed his hands all over his teacher's back. Blaine hand his fingers intertwined with Kurt's short chestnut locks, messing up Kurt's soft chestnut hair that had hair spray stuck in it. Kurt tried to remove the black bow tie from around Blaine's neck, when Blaine pulled back.

"It's ok, I got it" he said, smiling at Kurt and he carefully untied his bow tie, and unbuttoned his bright red short-sleeved dress shirt, and tossing it onto the floor. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, which was unusual for Blaine, but he did it to make things easier. Kurt smirked as he stared at the beautifully toned and slightly hairy chest. The younger boy ran his fingers along the creases and lines made by the muscles in the curly haired man's chest. Blaine had moved on from Kurt's lips, and was kissing his neck. The boy rubbed his hands roughly against Blaine's smooth and defined chest. He closed his eyes, simply enjoying the pleasure radiating from his body. Kurt felt like his body was tingling everywhere. Blaine in buttoned Kurt's navy blue vest, and then his white dress shirt, only to find an undershirt. Blaine chuckled under his breath. Getting closer to the chestnut colored hair and whispering into his ear "do you always wear this many layers Kurt?"

"Yea" Kurt said softly, smiling, and removing the unbuttoned red shirt Blaine had on. Blaine had already removed all three layers Kurt had on. He resumed kissing him, as their legs were resting between one another. The darker haired man had already poked his tongue out and found enterance to Kurt's sweet mouth. They had swirled their tongues around in each other's mouths, kissing gently and slowly. Their mouths lingered on each other as their lips touched. Blaine had begun pecking along the edges of Kurt's jawline, making his way down Kurt's neck, and onto Kurt's shoulder. Blaine had started to suck on Kurt's shoulder blade. He was sucking hard, trying to make a bruise, but not wanting to hurt Kurt either. The boy opened his eyes in surprise, focusing on what Blaine was doing, his glasz eyes staring at the area where he was getting marked. He marveled at Blaine's stunning body, and whimpered inaudibly as Blaine pulled away, and kissed Kurt's nipples. He trailed kisses down to Kurt's waistline, and Kurt didn't mind, and Blaine tried to remove Kurt's skinny jeans, which were incredibly tight. Blaine gave up after about 10 minutes of tugging and pulling on Kurt's jeans with no luck. He decided to just take off his own pants, and wouldn't worry about Kurt's. He crawled back on top of Kurt, and was now only wearing boxer briefs, which outlined his erection. Their lips soon met, and they again started to lose themselves in the heat of the moment.

Kurt was able to pull off his skinny jeans, and was wearing a white pair of tight fitting boxer briefs which made his erection much more visible. The two boys were grinding their hips together, gently at first and slowly increasing speed, and getting rougher. Their erections were rubbing against each other, and with the added friction from the fabric, Kurt was having trouble controlling himself. He moaned softly as Blaine's hand rubbed hard against the younger boy's stiffness. Blaine used his palm to rub up and down, and Kurt was moaning a little louder with each rub. Kurt had grabbed hold of Blaine's ass, which was pretty big. The curly haired one kissed the younger one's lips softly, and then pulled away to nibble on his ear. Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. He felt weak, not even able to make it through a little fore play. When Blaine reached down to put his hand under Kurt's boxers, the boy increased his grip on Blaine's ass, which elicited a moan from Blaine. Kurt smirked, he didn't think he would make Blaine moan just from grabbing his ass, but it worked. When Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's very hard cock, Kurt lost it. He was bucking his hips into Blaine's hand, which was gently rubbing Kurt's cock, barely touching it. The chestnut haired boy moaned Blaine's name loudly, as he squirted his hot load into the older one's hand. Blaine just smiled at him, kissing his forehead, and taking his hand out of Kurt's boxers. Kurt was panting, and trying to catch his breath. Blaine came in his underwear as he heard Kurt moaning his name, he was rubbing his own erection as he came in his own underwear. He licked the white jizz off his hand ask the young exhausted boy watched him.

"Mmm.. That's good" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as he laid himself down beside the boy. Blaine nuzzled up a giant him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's bare chest. "You're great" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "So are you" Kurt said, yawning as he cuddled against Blaine. He felt safe and cared about, which he hadn't felt since Santana disappeared. It was nice, and he liked Blaine a lot, and he knew Blaine liked him too. He was happy, and able to fall asleep. - Kurt woke up, and realized that he was not only in someone else's bed, but that it was 10:30 am. He panicked, but then remembered that it was Saturday, and that he was in Blaine's apartment. He turned to see Blaine, who was watching him sleep. He smiled at the curly haired man who was in bed with him. The man kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and changing his clothes. Kurt picked up his phone from the side of the bed, and saw that Rachel had texted him 3 times.

Rachel: Hey, what time should we meet up?

Rachel: Kurt, why haven't you answered me yet?

Rachel: Really Kurt!? It's like 10 am! You should be up, you know we had plans to go to the mall right?

Kurt: Calm down Rach. I just overslept, I'll meet you at 1, but I have other things to do you know!

Kurt sighed and put his phone down against his chest. He felt it buzz but when he looked at his phone he expected a text from Rachel, but it wasn't from her.

Unknown number: I guess we all have secrets. Tick tock, time to say goodbye to your little boyfriend -A

Kurt was internally freaking out. He didn't want anyone to know about his 'special relationship' with his teacher, and he couldn't lose the one person who actually cared about him. He knew if he didn't tell Rachel today, that by Monday everyone would know and Blaine Anderson would be behind bars. Blaine walked in, and laid down on the bed, and stared at Kurt before breaking the silence to tell him that he made breakfast. Kurt pulled the covers away from his body, and got out of bed, putting on his clothes from last night and hazily walked out to the kitchen, alongside Blaine who was gripping onto Kurt's hand. They are in silence, and Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek before grabbing his things and walking out the door.

\- Whilst at the mall with Rachel, Kurt felt extremely guilty, and was fidgeting with the top button on his shirt. Rachel caught him fidgeting more than once and noticed that something was going on with her friend.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel said, coming out of the dressing room in the clothes she had been wearing that day.

"It's nothing" Kurt said, looking down at his feet. Rachel decided she didn't want anything from this store because it fit weird, or it was hideous on her or it didn't come in her size.

"Well kurt, if somethings going on, you can tell me. You know I would never judge you, and your my best friend, we tell each other everything. So you can tell me Kurt." Rachel told him, wrapping her arms around him as she saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said embracing him and looking at him endearingly

. "Well it's just that, that... I've been seeing someone..." Kurt said trailing off.

"What's so bad about that? If they make you happy, that's a good thing Kurt" Rachel told him, a little confused. Tears were rolling down his face as he looked at Rachel. "That's not why I'm upset. It's because I know that once you find out who it is, you won't be my friend anymore" Kurt manages to say through his tears. "You know that I would never stop being your friend Kurt" Rachel said softly, wiping the tears from Kurt's face. "So who is it?" Rachel asked.

Kurt couldn't open his mouth to tell her. He didn't want to, and didn't feel as if he could. He stepped back and pushed Rachel away. "Just promise not to tell anyone, and I mean you can't even tell britanny. Got it?" He said seriously. "I won't tell a fly!" Rachel promised him. "... It's...it's... " Kurt mumbled. He began sobbing, and didn't care that they were in the middle of a clothing store, he felt like he was going to die. He felt like he was going to get into trouble or something.

"Kurt, it's ok. I mean I don't understand it, but if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you" Rachel tells him. Kurt just smiles back as they exit the store and continue shopping.

 **-Three months later** -

Although Blaine and Kurt had hung out more, nothing got as intimate as it had that first night. They usually just cuddled on the couch or snuggled up while watching a movie. Sometimes they would eat dinner and other times, they would just make out for hours. It never got to the point where they were in their boxers, sometimes they would have a shirtless make out session, but that was as steamy as it had gotten. They were officially boyfriends at that point as they both knew that they were in love, but neither had said anything yet. One night, as they watched a movie(Both of them had no idea what movie was even on, they were just making out and neither of them paid any attention to what was on the tv), Blaine blurted out "I love you". Kurt blushed, before responding with "I love you too". This was only a few days ago, and today was the school's talent showcase.

Kurt was going to sing a song, and yes, he was dedicating it Blaine. Tonight, Kurt was going to be singing in front of an auditorium full of people. He was nervous and his palms were sweater than his forehead, which was glistening with sweat. He had on casual but dressed up outfit. His suit jacket was a minty green color, and his undershirt was a white button up, but he had unbuttponed the top button, and pushed up the sleeves of his jacket, he was also wearing black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, he had on a silver watch and a silver pin on the jacket pocket completed the look. He hair was styled a little looser, but still up in a coif. It was almost his turn to go on stage. He was mostly nervous because Blaine was sitting in the front row, and he knew their eyes would be locked the whole time. He was so nervous, but when he finally stepped out into the stage, he saw Blaine and it calmed him down.

Blaine had his hair completely gelled up, and was wearing his black collared shirt and (as per usual) a bow tie, that was diagonally striped black white gray and red. Blaine also had on a pair of red skinny jeans and black sneakers. He was dressed pretty casually, a little more than at work, but Kurt loved the outfit, and the red skinny jeans, he had to admit, were his favorite. Kurt adjusted the height of the microphone, and cleared his throat as the background music started to play.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_

 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_

 _Even Captain Hook._

 _You are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,_

"A _way from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

He backed away from the microphone as everyone cheered and clapped for him. He looked at Blaine again, and saw that he had Blaine's approval, so he knew that Blaine liked it. He just couldn't wait to see if he got first place or not, because he wouldn't get to find out until the end of the day tomorrow.

 **-Last block, the next day.** -

Kurt and Rachel heard the announcements come on during their last class, and grabbed each other's hands. They both wanted to win. But they would've been happy with any place. Rachel actually really hoped she had won. Blaine was also listening in during his last class of the day. Ok so we have the results from the talent show last night, and I'm only going to name the top three.

So, in third place, we have Tina Cohen-Chang and her beatboxing.

In Second place, is Rachel Berry and her singing of "Hello" by Adele.

And last but not least...

The first place winner is... Kurt Hummel and his singing of "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. Congrats to all of the winners, and have a miserable day.

The loud speaker went silent and the bell rang. Kurt was practically jumping up and down in excitement. He was so happy and absolutely elated that he had won! Rachel, despite being upset that she didn't get in first place, was happy too. Kurt's phone buzzed.

Unknown number: congrats on your big win, not like you wouldn't have won, after all you are pretty close to one of the judges -A

Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration. He ran to the auditorium, and found Blaine waiting there for him as always. Kurt practically jumped into Blaine's arms, as he hugged him. "Congratulations. I knew you'd win, you were honestly the best out of all of the acts last night, and I'm not being biased at all." Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly. Kurt chuckled a little and blushed. "I love you" Kurt said, kissing him back but more passionately, and for a lot longer. "I love you too" Blaine told him, parting from Kurt, and staring into his glasz eyes. Blaine's amber colored eyes were staring right back into his, and they couldn't help but kisss each other again. "Kurt, I'd like to take you out on a date, one that isn't in my apartment. It doesn't have to be fancy, I was just thinking we could go out to a nice restaurant like way out of town, so no one would see us. I don't want our relationship to be us just going to my apartment and doing whatever. I want us to go on a date like a real couple. Do you want that? Will you go out on a date with me?" Blaine asked sincerely.

Kurt giggled. "Yes I'd love to go on a date with my handsome boyfriend." Kurt told him. He made Blaine blush bright red. The two parted and walked their seperate ways, only to reunite at Blaine's apartment later that evening.


End file.
